The image of a little sister A hakuouki story chapter 5
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: The wedding is here can Suzuki and Saito deal with the comforting family or the conflicts of being siblings


A image of a little sister chapter 5

I woke up in the morning in my room with the sight of my big brother beside me in bed, when I realized I was naked with him in bed but after a few seconds my mind had recollections of what happened last night. I tried to move away so I wouldn't wake up nii-chan but to find him clutching on to my waist he pulled me in closer and my face grew bright red on my face. "Onii-chan, you need to wake up" it didn't seem he heard me but I felt a hand run down my back. My body started to react to it "W-wait onii-chan s-seriously y-you need to wake up" he opened his eyes. "Man just when I was going to have fun with my cute sister" my face turned red as I moved in to Onii-chan's chest "Baka-nii" he looked at me and kissed my head, A few moments later I got out of bed to get ready for breakfast.

"Onii-chan, time for breakfast" he got out of my room changing into his house clothes also from the bathroom. "Smells good" as he came over and rested his head on my shoulder and his hands wrapped around my waist. "I never thought that the greatest happiness would come from my own little sister" my face blushed like a cherry blossom "it was n-nothing" saito's eyes looked at me weird "what's wrong?" I turned to look at him "what about mom and your dad, they can't know about this" he hugged me tighter "don't worry I handle there's no way I'll let my new little sister away that easily"

When I finished making breakfast and got changed to meet up with my mom to get ready for the wedding, the same was with onii-chan, I changed into the top of my school uniform, the blue ruffle button up with black leggings with shorts on top with a black sleeveless blouse with a hood that went to the length near my knees with my music note suspenders for shoes I wore my black boots, I left my hair just the way it was cause my mom want to try hair styles for when the time came of the wedding. "Onii-chan, you ready yet?" he came out in a blue plaid shirt and jeans a black fedora. "yep lets go, oh hey don't forget your bag!" I turned around "oops" I stuck my tongue out and scratching my head I took my favourite bag which was a tokidoki cross shoulder bag when I got from my mom and we left for the car. To me the bag was a treasure because I haven't seen my mother happy since then, she's been busy with the company but I guess my mother was more happy that I'm not alone in and empty by myself but she's relieved that I won't be now and im glad for her because she found someone who will love her and protect her and I can see it in his eyes the same goes for onii chan, but for some reason in the ride to meet up with our parents I keep catching looking at me, is it because of what I'm wearing make him blush? I couldn't look at him because of what happened last night.

It's not like it was forced but, I don't know how I'm going to handle this for the few days and whenever I think about the idea my heart aches, why do I feel like this? As the city scape building past by we arrived to the destination to where mom and saito-nii's dad was, "Ohio mom, ohio keisuke-san" and I bowed to them "ok time to get shopping we spilt ways, me and mom went to the hair salon to check out and test styles for my mom she had problems choosing but for me I just when with a side ponytail that was curled." Hey Suzuki?" I looked over while the hairstylist was double checking for the tools he needed to do my hair "nani mama?' she picked up a magazine "how are you and saito doing I jumped little "were doing fine" mental note " I need to keep clam about this topic" my mom looked at me so happy "I'm sorry I never gave you the motherly love I could never bring" she turned sad "it's all right it's been hard but you had reason for it right?" I looked at her with a gentle smile in my eyes.

"Hey dad how did you meet tsuki-san?" saito asked while he was getting tailored for his suite. "How do you like your little sister?" saito turned away to hide his blush on his face "she's really cute" After all the wedding nonsense. The day finally came where mama and my new dad become a family along with my new brother. I walked out with my mother down the aisle with my brother on the right side and my father on the pedestal. I walked her down and I walked to the left side after their vows had been said I left for the deck where I could take a breather, saito nii- chan saw me walk up the stairs. "Hey what are you doing here alone?" I turned to see a sleek figure in a tuxedo with dark blue hair and beautiful eyes. "Onii-chan" I looked at him with a gentle look which made him blush he saw me in a strapless purple ruffled dress with a black bow and my hair delicate as a princess he walked beside me my eyes followed him to the railing of the deck he took off his coat and placed it on me "you'll get sick if you don't warm up" I tugged the jacket "arigato nii-chan" he came in closer "you know you are really seducing me with that outfit" he grabbed me from behind and hugged me " D-don't tell m-me you want to do it again" I blushed as his breath ran down my neck which he purposely put his head cause he remembered that my neck was my weak spot.

"O-onii-chan after the celebration when we get home because I don't want mom and dad finding out at all" he kissed me on the neck and I shivered against the kiss. When the wedding was over me and my brother came home and I was hoping he wouldn't come to my room but, NOPE he came but he asked if was ok I couldn't refuse him after all he did ask if it was ok he came closer and comforted me gently and my voice leaked, "hmm" he picked me up and place me in his room and went to locked the door and turn off the lights I guess I wasn't al bad cause my new family was formed I have a older sibling who can be a little hard headed but at the same time he was gentle nd caring at the same time, " I love you Onii-chan" he continued to kiss me.


End file.
